1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that can be attached to a round door knob to make the door knob easy to turn. The present invention has a levering arm to assist in the turning of the knob. The structure of the invention is two-piece allowing it to be attached to a variety of different sized and different shaped door knobs. The invention is easy to install and easy to remove though it is designed to remain on the door knob once it has been installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although some devices are seen in past art patents for attachment to a door knob for assistance in opening a door, most devices are limited in use by being formed in one piece. An example of this is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288, 116, filed Apr. 15, 1993, Ser. No. 47,866. The device of the invention cups the door handle and is limited to particular types of door knobs. This seems common in devices offered for the purpose of assisting in the opening of a door with a round door knob.